I Had A Dream
by FriendLey
Summary: Tony had a dream. Complete


**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of its characters and lines from the movie used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any profits from it.**

"You're pretty big."

"Gee. Thanks, Tony," Pepper said sarcastically, rubbing her large, protruding stomach. "I don't feel at all insecure."

Tony dropped to her side. "No, no, no. I didn't mean it like that. You're beautiful. The most beautiful in the world. I just meant that you were due two days ago and you're big enough to pop. Literally." He rubbed circles on Pepper's belly. "How's it doing in there, little guy? I know you like it inside mommy and daddy likes it inside her too," Pepper hit him for that comment but he continued, "but don't overstay your welcome! We want to meet you."

Pepper was chuckling. "You're the worst."

Tony only grinned.

"If he turns out to be _exactly_ like you, you only have yourself to blame."

...

"That's him," Tony said to Rhodey, pointing out his son among the other newborn babies in the nursery of the hospital.

Rhodey smiled and waved at the baby even though the latter wasn't looking at him. "He's a Stark alright."

Rhodey glanced back to the other occupants surrounding the nursery: the two men in black stationed outside the room.

"Are these guys really necessary?"

Tony gave his best friend a blank look. "I'm Tony Stark. I'm a billionaire superhero. Of course it's necessary. There will be no Switch at Birth storylines happening while we're in here and there will definitely not be any kidnapping."

"And you had to get the _biggest_ guys you could find?"

"It discourages criminals. And besides, there's that saying that you keep your kids surrounded by beautiful people and they end up looking like them."

"So you want your son to look like a bouncer?"

"Tall. I want my son to be tall. God, I hope he got Pepper's height."

...

"Morgan, let me see that. What are you putting in your mouth?"

Tony crouched down to the baby's level. The boy let out a gummy smile, releasing the toy screwdriver from his mouth, a string of saliva along with it.

Morgan waved the toy at him. Tony sighed.

"Mommy said you're not allowed to tinker until you're potty trained. Give me that. Give that to daddy, please."

He reached for the toy at the same time the baby said, "Na."

Tony froze. "What did you say?"

"Na."

Tony slowly got up, yelling at the top of his lungs, hoping she'd hear him from the nursery. "Pepper, get in here!"

"What is it?" She actually yelled back. Bless this woman.

Tony didn't know why they didn't just use Friday to communicate and save their lungs the trouble.

"He said his first word!" Tony shouted.

A moment later, Pepper came running in.

"I missed it?"

Tony waved her over. "Just listen." He held out his palm to their son. "Morgan, can I have the screwdriver, please?"

The baby, oblivious to his parents' expectations, simply gurgled and continued its attack on the toy.

"Huh. He said 'no' earlier."

"'No?'" Pepper didn't sound very pleased… or impressed… come to think of it, she looked angry. "That's his first word?"

Tony figured he should really start fixing this. "Actually it sounded more like a hard 'nuh' but I think he was going for 'no.' An argument could be made for 'nah.'"

Pepper put her hands on her hips. "This is totally your fault."

Tony's eyes widened. "How is it _my_ fault?"

Pepper gave him a look that said he should really know better. "His first word is 'no.' Where do you think he got that from?"

Tony pointed a finger at her.

Pepper's jaw dropped. "Excuse me. I have never—"

"You have. You say it to me a lot. In his presence."

"Exactly! So, that makes it your fault. Technically."

"That's not—that isn't the definition of accountability."

"You're very nature is to refuse everything and everyone—"

"Friday, give me the statistics on how many times a day on average Pepper says—"

"Your own robots are—"

"Na."

Both parents quickly turned to the baby, one pair of eyes showing pride and the other surprise.

"Oh, my God, Tony."

"I told you." Tony shouldn't be proud. He really shouldn't be. But he was. His son's first word was 'no!' _That's my boy!_

"Oh, my God! He said 'no!'" Pepper gushed and picked the baby up in her arms, hugging him close to her chest. "You said your first word, baby. We have to tell everybody!"

"Already on it," said Tony at the same time Morgan said "Na" again.

Both mom and dad laughed.

"Don't worry, Morgan. I'll just keep it within our circle." Tony kissed the boy's head. "Fri, send the footage to the family." Rhodey would love this. Hogan would probably get a kick out of it too.

"Already sent, boss."

God did Tony love Friday. Always one step ahead of him. "That's my girl."

…

"You think I should put it in with the generator?" Tony asked, looking at the generator then back to the battery.

The sound of someone blowing a raspberry came as the reply.

"That's not bad. You're a genius like daddy." Tony went over and patted Morgan's head. He paused for a moment to study the tower the kid was making out of blocks. "That's not bad. But it's gonna fall and we don't want that. We want it structurally sound, with strong foundations, alright buddy?"

Morgan blinked at him, not understanding anything his dad was saying.

"You know he's not even two years old yet," said Pepper, walking in the workshop with a bottle of milk. The sight of her (or maybe it was the milk) made Morgan clap his hands and let out some more syllables, having graduated from "Na" and was now using "Ba" and "Mi."

"He won't be building Stark Towers anytime soon." She handed Morgan the bottle and he sucked greedily.

"I know," shrugged Tony. "But no son of mine is building a weak tower. How else are we gonna have fun building a fort or playing with Lego?"

"Was that the only reason you got me pregnant? So you could have a playmate?"

"Yeah. That and he gives you some wow material boobs."

Pepper laughed but not before lobbing the cap of the milk bottle at him.

Tony was about to say more but the generator started beeping. He turned to the machine, only to realize he was reaching for his alarm clock and the images of his dream was slowly fading into nothing more than memory.

Tony blinked as his body slowly woke. He tried to hold on to the image of his son… what was his name? Martin? Morgan?

He groaned awake and turned over to find Pepper already up and about in a sports bra and a toothbrush in her mouth.

She caught his eye and said something incomprehensible before she disappeared inside the bathroom. He heard running water and then she returned with a towel in hand.

"Good morning, time to get up."

Tony smiled and received her kiss, tasting toothpaste on her tongue.

She tried to pull back but he took her hand. She sat by his side and his eyes raked all over her person.

Her hair was in a ponytail and he could smell the sunblock on her face. He detached his fingers from hers and moved his hand up her arm and to her bare stomach.

Could she possibly be…

Was she…

He wouldn't mind...

In fact he'd love it if she were—

"Don't get any naughty ideas," Pepper said, prying his hand away and getting up. "We're going to be late."

She went back to the bathroom, probably to finish putting on her clothes.

Tony remained in bed, deep in thought. He was a dad in that dream. And not a horrible one at that. He was a great dad! And he had a cute kid! Named Morgan! Whose first word was 'no' and could stack blocks to make a tower albeit a leaning one.

But it was only a dream, he thought, disappointed.

That dream… what if it could be more than that? What if Morgan could be real? Was _already_ real?

There was a nudge on his arm.

Pepper was beside him again.

"Hey, what's the matter? You've been staring at the ceiling for a while now. You okay?"

Tony nodded, smiling. "I'll tell you later."

 **A/N: AAAAAAAH i need baby morgan asap.**


End file.
